Where do we draw the line
by Wraven
Summary: He still remembered the fire that surrounded his house and his mother handing his baby brother to him and telling him to run with her dying breath. He remembered his uncle telling him that his father was slain in battle. Both of his parents killed by the same orc. Now he has his chance to have his revenge. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I was listening to the song 'Where Do We Draw The Line' by Poets Of The Fall, and this story just hit me.**

**Here's the first chapter :)**

* * *

><p>It was just a normal day in the Blue Mountains. Thorin had been in meetings with mercenaries from the Iron Hills over trade routes. When he came home that evening he was greeted by a small body slamming against his legs and holding on tight. Thorin looked down into his golden haired, blue eyed, smiling, five year old nephew.<p>

"Uncle Thorin you're back!" Fili shouted happily.

"And what has my devilish nephew been up to today? I hope you weren't terrorizing the chickens down the road again." Thorin said as he swung Fili to rest on his hip. Fili's smile just got bigger as he shook his head.

"No he didn't go off chasing the chickens. Instead he decided that bothering the baker was far better. And don't call him devilish again, Thorin." Said a dwardam, coming out of the kitchen pointing a spoon at her brother and son.

"I would have to disagree with you there, Dis. Fili is defiantly a little devil." Said a dwarrow coming from one of the back rooms holding baby Kili in his arms.

"Ah, Villi. I was wondering if you were home from the mines yet or not." Thorin greeted his brother-in –law.

"Well we were able to get done early today, so I decided to come home and spend some time with my boys."

"You mean our boys." Called Dis from the kitchen.

Soon the family had sat down for dinner. There was beef, mash potatoes, green beans, biscuits, and gravy. In the middle of their dinner there was a knock at the door. Thorin quickly got up from his seat beside Fili to answer it. As he opened the door, Thorin was greeted by the familiar face of Dwalin.

"I'm sorry to bother you at this time, but clouds have blocked out the moon and the scouts have spotted signs of orcs around the caves in the forest.

"Thank you for letting me know Dwalin. I will be out shortly. Get as many dwarves that know how to fight together…" Before Thorin could finish his sentence a messenger came running up to the door.

"It's too late the orcs have already breached the front gate. I would guess that there are about a hundred or more."

"Get every abled dwarf to the gate to fight. Dwalin while I get my things round up all the women and children and get them out of here through the tunnels." Thorin shut the door and rushed to get his weapons.

"What's wrong, Thorin?" Asked Dis, the answer that she got sending chills down her spine.

"Orcs."

Without hesitation Villi went to get his twin swards from under his bed. Meanwhile Dis grabbed Fili from his seat and grabbed Kili from his cradle.

"Villi, be careful and come back to me." Dis called to her husband.

"You know I always will." Villi replied and went out the door. Thorin was following behind when Dis stopped him.

"Thorin make sure that you bring him back. I can't lose any more of my family."

"I promise that I will try Dis." Thorin said as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his sister's forehead.

* * *

><p>The battle had gone on for hours. Dwarves and orcs were being cut down left and right. Thorin had tried to stay by Villi's side, but was separated from him when more orcs showed up. There was a sudden cry from his left and seconds later he was pushed to the ground. Thorin looked up to see a pale orc with metal imbedded in part of the left side of his skull and one blind eye. The orc had his sward raised ready to kill Thorin when a smaller orc ran up.<p>

"Bolg, the Master has ordered us to retreat." The small orc said.

"Fine I will rally the troops that are in the village." Bolg said with disgust.

When the orcs had left Thorin got up to see what had knocked him down. To his shock and horror he saw Villi with a dagger that went straight through his heart. Thorin dropped to his knees and pick his brother-in-law up and cradled him next to his chest. How would he be able to tell his sister that he had failed to keep his promise? How would he tell his nephew that his father would not be coming home? Tears slid down his face, but he didn't care. He had failed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Yeah. Please review and let me know how I did and if I should continue. Till next time.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I was listening to the song 'Where Do We Draw The Line' by Poets Of The Fall, and this story just hit me.**

**So sorry it took me a while to write this, but I've been really busy. I also apologize for how short this chapter is. I'll try to make the next one longer.**

* * *

><p>After Thorin and Villi left, Dis took Fili and Kili to the back room so she could gather some quilts. Next she went to the kitchen and gathered some jars of butter and jam, two loaves of bread, and a bottle of milk. Going back to the back room she grabbed a sward that she put into her belt and some daggers that she stuck in the bread and her boots. Once she was back in the room. Dis opened the closet door and pulled on a string attached to the floor boards. Immediately the trap door opened and she ordered Fili to grab Kili and go into the storage room. After her boys where down in the cellar, Dis took the supplies that she had gathered down. Time seemed to pass slowly by with each shriek from the orcs and cries of terror from dwardams and dwarflings.<p>

The sound of battle slowly died until there was complete silence. As Dis got up from the floor where she had been sitting she could hear the creak of something walking on the floor above her.

"There's no one here. Let's just burn this house to the ground," a squeaky voice said. Dis' heart stopped. There where orcs in her house.

"Shut up I thought I heard something in here a while back and I didn't see anyone leave the house," a gruff voice answered.

"Wait," a third voice said. "Oakenshield's scent is strong in this house. Grule did I hear you say that no one came out of this house."

"Yes Bolg. At least I saw no one come out," The gruff voice said.

"Start tearing this place apart. I want Oakenshield's family found now!" Bolg shouted to the other two orcs.

There were crashes and bangs coming from the room above them. Dis quickly ushered her sons toward a small door, opened it and pushed them inside. Just as Dis closed the door on her sons the trap door opened, Bolg and the other orcs descended the ladder. Dis turned to face the orcs and pulled her sward out of its sheath.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Bolg asked a devilish smile appearing on his face. Dis just raised her sward to point at Bolg's chest. Without warning Bolg pulled out a knife he had tucked into his belt and threw it at Dis' heart. Dis stepped out of the blade's path just in time. Hearing a gasp of horror from where her sons were hidden, Dis side glanced in that direction. Bolg took the chance of Dis being distracted and charged. Dis barely had time to register the pain and sight of a sward sticking out of her stomach. With one last effort she swung her sward around slicing one of the orcs head of and stabbed another other orc through the heart. Bolg had been about to climb up the latter when he heard the shrieks of his companions. Turning around he stabbed the dwardam in front of him through the heart. She instantly dropped to the floor and the light in her eyes slowly fading.

"And so the last hope of the line of Durin ends." Bolg said with a smirk as he lit the cellar on fire and climbed up the ladder.

Fili quietly opened the door. Carrying Kili, Fili ran to his mother's side.

"Mum? Wake up please?" Fili asked tears beginning to fall from his eyes. Meanwhile the flames came closer toward the two dwarflings.

"Fili?" Dis' voice was no more than a whisper. She Grabbed her son's hand in her own. "I need you to be strong. Take my sward. Use it to defeat our enemies when you're old enough. I want you to look upon our enemies as prey, my lion prince. Now go take your brother and get out of here before you burn."

"I promise mum that I will find the orc that did this and slay him if its the last thing I do." Fili said with hatred and determination in his voice.

"I'm sure you will." With that Dis let go of Fili's hand and took her last breath.

"MUM!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, Yeah. Please review and let me know how I did and if I should continue. Till next time.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I was listening to the song 'Where Do We Draw The Line' by Poets Of The Fall, and this story just hit me.**

**Thanks to a lovely review from LavenderCrystalOfRoses, I have written another chapter. I did make this one longer. :)**

* * *

><p>Fili knew that he didn't have time to morn nor did he have that much time before the fire would cut him off from the only escape route. Quickly he grabbed Kili and climbed up the ladder as fast as he could. He didn't stop running until he got out of the burning house. As he ran out he could see the other houses that had burned and where still burning. He could see the orcs retreating from the village. The flames and the shadows that they cast looked as if they were dancing, satisfied with the destruction that they caused. Around him he could see other dwarves coming out of hiding. Fili could hear their screams as they found their dead family member's bodies that scattered the ground and whose blood stained the streets. The wind was hot from the fire and the green fields where burned to nothing but ash. He could hear the quiet whispers of prayers. To him the sounds sounded like a mourning poem for the fallen. How was this aloud to happen? Where was the line drawn? With the death of many?<p>

The next thing that Fili knew is that one of the dwarves, Nori if he remembered correctly, was kneeling in front of him.

"Are you hurt Fili?" Nori looked intently at the small dwarfling in front of him holding his baby brother and a sword stained with black blood. Slowly Fili shook his head.

"Can you tell me where your mother is?" Nori asked. Fili just hung his head and pointed behind him at the burning house that he had just run out of a few moments before. Understanding flashed in Nori's eyes.

"Ori come here and take Fili with you to find Dori." Nori called to his younger brother. Once Ori was with Fili Nori ran inside the burning house and down into the cellar. Grabbing Dis' body he quickly ran out of the house. He went to the house of healing, which had fortunately not caught on fire, and told Oin the healer to prepare Dis' body for burial. A loud cry came from behind Nori who turned and looked at Thorin carrying the body of his sister's husband. Thorin gently set his brother-in-law's body in the bed right beside his sister.

"I'm sorry for your loss my king." Nori said.

"I don't have time to grieve for them now." Thorin said trying to keep himself from falling apart. "I need to find my nephews before any harm come to them too."

"I found them and sent them with my younger brother Ori to find Dori. They should be in the little cabin that we built in the woods a few years back. Come I will take you to them." With that Thorin followed Nori out into the last hours of the night.

* * *

><p>Ori had tried his best to comfort the five year old dwarfling that Nori had put into his care, but when you're only eight yourself it can be an almost impossible task. Soon they came to a small cabin in the woods. Ori led Fili inside looking to check the area one last time before closing the door. Fili had set Kili onto one of the chairs in the small living room. And started to take his coat off when a loud voice came from the door way.<p>

"And where have you been. I swear if you have taken anything again I'm going to personally throw you in jail!" Dori half yelled coming into the living room. He stopped short when he saw Ori, another small dwarfling, and was that a baby?

"My apologies, Ori. I thought that you were Nori."

"No problem. Dori this is Fili and his brother Kili. Nori told me to bring them here." Ori said.

"Welcome, I hope I didn't startle you too much." Dori said with a smile on his face. Fili only shook his head and went back to his brother.

"Can he talk, Ori? And what is that kid doing with a full sized sword?" Dori asked Ori quietly.

"I don't know. He hasn't said a thing since we left the village. My guess is that he's traumatized by the battle that had been going on. And I don't know where he got the sword from, but it must mean something important to him." Replied Ori.

"Well I guess that I should make some soup and light a fire." Said Dori as he walked to the kitchen. Fili just watched everything that went on while holding his brother.

* * *

><p>It was almost midmorning when the door of the cabin slammed open. Dori, who had been sitting in a chair watching Ori and Fili sleep, jumped up sward and grabbed his sword. Fili had also woke up and grabbed his sword as well ready to kill whatever woken him up. That is until he saw who it was that was standing in the doorway.<p>

"Uncle Thorin!" Fili yelled as he ran to his uncle's open arms.

"Uncle Mum she's…"

"I know, I know."

"Uncle? Where's Da?"

"Fili he has gone to be with your mother." Thorin said, his voice breaking.

"Was it Bolg that killed him?" Fili asked with all seriousness. Thorin stared at his older nephew in shock. Fili should be crying his little heart out right now, not asking if a certain orc killed his father.

"What?" Thorin asked still in shock.

"Did Bolg kill my Da?" Fili asked again.

"Yes, but I don't see why you would ask such a thing." Thorin said. Looking at his nephew Thorin saw that his eyes burned with a fiery hatred that nothing could quench. Fili didn't answer his uncle, instead he went back to his brother and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The funeral was held some days later. Thorin grieved for his sister and her husband, other family and friends grieved for the dead couple, even the people who didn't even know the family grieved. But not Fili. He was the only one that didn't and would never grieve. Where was his mother's open arms? Where was his father lion heart? <em>'Gone. They are both gone. They both sleep in the hallowed ground now.'<em> Fili told himself. The sun was going down by the time the funeral ended, the cool autumn wind blowing through the leaves. There were only three things that Fili knew no matter what tomorrow would bring. He was here, he was alive, and he was free. Free to choose his course in life and to fulfill his promise to his mother.

"That monster Bolg killed my Da and Mum." Fili said turning to look up at Thorin. "Next time I see him I'll end his miserable life." Fili stated. _'That's where I'm drawing my line.' _

* * *

><p>For years to come he would train to improve his skill as a warrior. He had given his mother's sword to Kili when he turned thirty. When he was seventy- nine, Fili started to hear his uncle talk about a quest to reclaim Erebor. The next year found Fili packing his things to head to the Shire where they would meet the rest of the company and their burglar. When he had gotten to the top of the hill leaving the village, Fili turned around.<p>

"I will fulfill my promise to you mother. Bolg will pay for what he did. I will end his life once and for all." With that he turned and headed West toward the Shire and closer to his goal.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter (maybe two) left to go.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I was listening to the song 'Where Do We Draw The Line' by Poets Of The Fall, and this story just hit me.**

**Thanks to a lovely review from LavenderCrystalOfRoses, I have written another chapter. I did make this one longer. :)**

* * *

><p>The roar of the battle raging around Fili filled his ears as he ran trying to find his brother. They had started their quest at the home of their burglar, Bilbo Baggins. Throughout their journey they faced dumb trolls, nasty goblins, ugly orcs, a giant shape-shifter, prissy elves, human simpletons (except for Bard and his family), and a ginormous, greedy dragon. Next thing they knew, they were fighting alongside the men and elves against an army of orcs and goblins led by Azog and his son Bolg. When Fili heard that Bolg was fighting his eyes lit up with a fire of vengeance that only Kili saw. Now Fili was running through the battle field weaving in and out of the fighting trying to get to his brother who was now facing down Bolg alone.<p>

A scream met Fili's ears, one that was very familiar. Looking up Fili saw that Bolg had drove his sward into Kili's left shoulder barley missing Kili's heart. This sight made Fili's blood boil and his eyes see read. Fili let out a roar that could challenge a lion's as he ran toward Bolg. Bolg looked up from the dark haired dwarf in front of him to see a blond haired dwarf charging toward him. Ripping his sword out of the dwarf's shoulder he swung it at the charging dwarf's head. Fili blocked Bolg's swing with one of his twin swords while striking Bolg in the shoulder as the orc tried to dodge the attack. Bolg pulled out a knife from its scabbard on his belt slashing Fili across the chest, barley cutting the skin through the already torn armor as said dwarf jumped back. They spared back and forth, blocking blows and delivering them. Eventually Bolg saw an opening in Fili's defense and drove his sword into Fili's chest on the right side. Fili immediately fell to his knees glaring up at the orc.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A dwarfing perhaps? Most defiantly a dwarven warrior," Bolg said as he looked at the dwarf before him. He couldn't be but a few years passed his maturity age, but what really caught Bolg's attention was the way this dwarf glared at him. His eyes were filled with an anger that could only be filled by a sense of vengeance.

"I'll have you know that I'm most defiantly a warrior as I have been training every day since I was ten for a moment like this where I would face you and fulfill my promise to destroy you," Fili said his words filled with venom.

"And to whom did you make this promise, hum? Your friend here perhaps?" Bolg said pointing to Kili who had passed out.

"No. I made the promise to my mum after you stabbed her and lit our house on fire. Before you left you said these words. 'And so the last hope of the line of Durin ends.' But despite your efforts to end the line of Durin, we three have survived. My Uncle Thorin, My brother Kili there, and I. And when I make a promise I keep it!" Bolg only had a second to register what the dwarf in front of him had said and implied before the dwarf had rolled underneath him between his legs. Next thing that Bolg knew was that the tendons in his ankles were cut and he fell to his knees. Fili stood up from the ground slicing off the orc's head from where it was kneeling, black blood splattering all over his face and what was left of his armor. Fili stepped back his legs shaking and dropping his sword. He had finally fulfilled his promise to his mother. That was the last thought in his mind before something smashed into his head knocking him into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>When Fili regained his consciousness he saw Kili standing over him his arms crossed with Thorin standing behind Kili.<p>

"Well it took you long enough to wake up," Kili said sarcastically. Fili just groaned.

"You could have died you know. It's thanks to Oin and a few elvish healers that you survived at all," Thorin said seriously with a hint of relief in his voice.

"My thirst for vengeance against Bolg has finally been quenched," Fili said in a zoned out voice.

"What do you mean brother?" Kili's voice filled with confusion.

"Before mum died she told me to be strong, look upon our enemies and a lion looks on prey, and to kill them. The last thing she called me was her lion prince. I've trained day in and day out in order to kill Bolg." Fili said closing his eyes. Thorin was again shocked by his nephew's behavior. Kili on the other hand now finally understood why Fili was so protective over him, why he trained so hard, and why he had violent nightmares almost every night. Sitting down by his now sleeping brother bent over and whispered in his ear, "Sleep well brother. You have protected me and sacrificed your life for my well-being. Now it's my turn to return the favor and do the same for you."

For the first time in seventy-five years Fili was finally at peace.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this was the last chapter. I hope that every one has enjoyed this. I will be working on my next story. But it may take a while before I'm able to post anything.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok this isn't a chapter but I thought that I would put the lyrics of the song I used to write this story in here.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>"Where Do We Draw The Line"<strong>_

_On your palm an endless wonder_

_ Lines that speak the truth without a sound_

_ In your eyes awaits the tireless hunger_

_ Already looks for prey to run down_

_ So why do we keep up this charade_

_ and how do we tell apart the time to leave from the time to wait?_

_ What does tomorrow want from me?_

_ What does it matter what I see?_

_ If it can't be my design,_

_ Tell me where do we draw the line,_

_ Tell me where do we draw the line?_

_ The dance of flames and shadows in the street_

_ Make poetry nobody's ever heard_

_ The weight of loneliness stands on your feet_

_ The cage already there around the bird_

_ So why don't we join the masquerade_

_ before it all falls apart, before our love becomes insatiate?_

_ What does tomorrow want from me?_

_ What does it matter what I see?_

_ If I can't choose my own design,_

_ Tell me where do we draw the line?_

_ What does tomorrow want from me?_

_ What does it matter what I see?_

_ If we all walk behind the blind,_

_ Tell me where do we draw the line,_

_ Tell me where do we draw the line?_

_ Where's the cooling wind?_

_ Where's the evergreen field?_

_ Where's my mother's open arms?_

_ Where's my father lion heart?_

_ It's like the sun's gone down_

_ Sleeps in the hallowed ground now_

_ With the autumn's brown leaves_

_ With the one who never grieves_

_ So why do we keep up this charade_

_ and how do we tell apart the time to leave from the time to wait?_

_ What does tomorrow want from me?_

_ What does it matter what I see?_

_ If it can't be my design,_

_ Tell me where do we draw the line?_

_ Whatever tomorrow wants from me,_

_ At least I'm here, at least I'm free._

_ Free to choose to see the signs._

_ This is my line._


End file.
